


Boy-Who-Lived

by walking_through_autumn



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humour, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_through_autumn/pseuds/walking_through_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Kaneki is a Harry Potter fanboy and Hide knows all about it. </p>
<p>Written for International Fanworks Day 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy-Who-Lived

**Author's Note:**

> Because Kaneki reads everything and probably grew up with Harry Potter like many of us did. 
> 
> Happy International Fanworks Day 2015 :)

He should have known, when Hide said there are no secrets between friends, what Hide really meant was he would mercilessly root out embarrassing secrets, even if it meant working part time at a bookstore.

“ _So_.”

“ _I do not know you,_ ” Kaneki said. He resisted the urge to cover the fake scar with his pointed hat.

Hide grinned and took Kaneki’s voucher for the seventh book. “I didn’t know your type is sexy scarred people.”

Kaneki wished he could cast an _Expelliarmus_ on his best friend.

“You make an awesome Harry,” Hide said before slowly, deliberately, passing the book over.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
